dndcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiang Xueqing
Appearence She was a girl who looked as pretty as a fairy, with a face so beautiful it was as though it had been delicately carved. She had an exquisite figure as well as pure white skin, so white it was as if it were the snow of spring. She was dressed in a pure white shirt, making her look as if she was a fox fairy. She was indeed beautiful. Historia She was a genius who came from Qingshan together with Su Yu. Both of them were recruited as students of the martial arts training institute at the same time. Both of them grew up as childhood friends and innocent playmates, causing them to develop feelings for one another over time. They were like a golden couple, created by heaven for one another. However, after entering the martial arts training institute, Jiang Xueqing, who came from the rural town of Qingshan, was shocked by the huge and prosperous world. Eventually, she became intoxicated by the luxurious lifestyle of the world. With her beautiful looks like a fox fairy, it was difficult to prevent influential youngsters of outstanding talents from pursuing her. Initially, she was still able to persuade herself to spend her first year with Su Yu. As she began to understand the harsh reality of the world, she eventually changed herself qualitatively from the naïve little girl she was. She knew that it would be difficult for Su Yu to have a bright future. If she followed him, she would suffer hardships or even be reduced to a servant. Finally, the final line of defense in her heart was broken. She then ceased all kinds of contact with Su Yu and became the partner of junior duke Qin Feng, son of Duke Qin. Trivia * It was because of her that former Su Yu can not avoid shock and shame and killed herself by giving the current Su Yu the chance to transmigrate to her body.Chapter 1 * After she humiliated Su Yu into the arena saying he did not deserve someone like her, he called her a prostitute in front of everyone and that he was not interested in pretentious girls like her.Chapter 16 * After being defeated and humiliated by Su Yu, she got with both hatred that she promised Qin Feng that if he deals with Su Yu she it would be of him immediately. * After she fell from a window and was saved by a handsome young man wearing a purple tunic she fell in love, but she did not know the young man and actually Su Yu.Chapter 28 * After being saved from drowning by Su Yu and reflecting on all her choices and actions, she sincerely apologized to him and in the end robbed him of a kiss while he was unconscious and disappeared.Chapter 66 * After disappearing she returned to Qingshan City and became a nun in a small convent thus finding peace and is being secretly protected by women experts at the behest of the Third Prince.Chapter 67 * Su Yu returned to Qingshan Town after Duke Xianyu's request and found her once more after she had kissed him before she became a Taoist nun, they finally said good-bye and got their last wish fulfilled.Chapter 273 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human